falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sketchy Dan
Sketchy Dan is one of the many delinquents living in The L section of Brick City. History Dan was born in The L, has lived in The L all of his life, and will likely die in The L. He does not know who his parents were, and as long as he can remember, he was one of the many ragamuffins running around in that rundown section of Brick City, begging for food and caps. He sometimes was taken in by foster parents and orphanages run by the East Coast Catholic Church, but too much of a free spirit, he never remained in such structured environments for long. The fact that Dan is a hustler and considers himself a lady’s man- though he is generally considered somewhat repulsive- is what gained him the moniker Sketchy Dan. Dan did not like the nickname at first, but it has been used to refer to him for so long by the denizens of The L that he does not fight it anymore. For a while, Dan lived in The Valentine, but he has since left. He can still be found hanging in or around the place on most days, looking to charm the prostitutes that work there or hustle the many transients passing through. He doesn’t have much luck with the former, but he has a little better luck with the latter, which is where he makes the caps he lives off. Personality Sketchy Dan is a one-upper and braggart without peer. Nobody knows what he supposedly knows. Nobody has what he supposedly has. Women all supposedly love him. Whether or not Dan actually believes all of this, or is just playing a character is unknown to all except him; if he does actually believe what he says, he all but certainly has a narcissistic personality disorder. Appearance Dan is a middle-aged man, standing roughly 5’10” and weighing about 200 pounds. He keeps his brown hair neatly slicked back on his head, and keeps his thick, bushy moustache styled, but he lets the hair on the rest of his body grow naturally. His back and chest hair is especially thick and wild. He keeps the amount of clothing he wears to a minimum. In the cooler months, he generally wears tracksuit pants and a tracksuit jacket, but in the warmer months, he either wears extremely short shorts, or eschews outwear completely and walks around in tight, speedo-like underwear. Dan believes that he is well-endowed for a man, and does his best to highlight his crotch, such as sitting with his legs wide open, or hooking his thumbs in his pocket while spreading the rest of his fingers out near his groin. While he does not smell repulsive, the smell that follows Sketchy Dan around is not good. He smells quite strongly of some kind of cologne-like concoction that he practically bathes in. Combined with the fact that he is a heavy smoker, the result is fairly off-putting. Equipment Sketchy Dan considers his outfit to be part of his “brand”. He is never caught outside without his track suit and aviator sunglasses, wearing the get up regardless of the situation. In the past, he wore gold chains around his neck, but he rarely wears such jewelry nowadays. Whether or not he still owns it is unknown, as flaunting jewelry in The L is a good way to get mugged. To protect himself, Dan carries around a switchblade. When being threatened or threatening others, he sometimes talks about ‘whipping his guns out’, but he means his average-sized biceps rather than a firearm of any sort. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey